


Perfecting an Angel

by RenamedRenee



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, Other, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenamedRenee/pseuds/RenamedRenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few adjustments she was perfect for Rachel. Her Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Mistakes are also the only thing i own... this came from a prompt on GKM.

Rachel has been looking for the perfect mate for a while now; one that fit the image in her head. Having graduated High School early and getting a degree in medical science by the age of 22 Rachel was now ready to go after her ideal mate. She wanted an angelic athletic virgin, and she thinks she may have just found her. Surprisingly she came in the form of a local High School student. Rachel was taking a restroom break in the middle of the High School’s annual glee Christmas performance when she heard a voice that just captivated her. Peeking out the side of the stalls door she saw what looked like an angel; in a white babydoll dress with a halo of golden hair. She recognized her as one of the kids that was on the stage performing with the New Directions. She looked pretty on stage, but seeing her up close was just breathtaking.

It took Rachel a week to get to know this angel. She discovered her name was Quinn, which was a little weird but it was perfect for what Rachel had in store for her. Quinn was 18, captain of the Cheerios!, and president of the celibacy club. All of this told Rachel that she was of legal age, flexible, and most importantly virginal. There was nothing worse to Rachel than someone tainted by the likes of the male teenager. Rachel also knew her schedule and her family situation. She lived alone for the most part. Her parents were rarely home and gave her a weekly stipend, that was more than enough to provide for an 18 year olds weekly needs. She also had two best friends that tends to pop up at her place unannounced every day, but that was easy enough to take care of.

She watched as Quinn came home from the last Cheerios! practice of the year because of Christmas break. She told her friends she’d see them when school started back the following year, and asked that they watch her place for her while she was away. Quinn had mysteriously won a free month long all-expense paid cruise. It was the perfect ruse to get her away from those pesky friends of hers. They were worse than teenage boys, and hornier. Rachel was just happy Quinn hasn’t given in to their wiles, another reason Quinn was just so perfect for her. She was headstrong, and Rachel knew it would be fun to break.

Sneaking into Quinn’s garage was the easy part. All it took was programing a remote to the same frequency her garage door was on. She then waited until she saw Quinn’s car pull into the drive way and got into position. She was small enough to squeeze behind the freezer Quinn had in there and waited until her angel was opening the door that led to the house before she pounced. Chloroform rag to the face and Quinn didn’t even put up a fight. Placing Quinn in the backseat of her car she was ready to go home. Adjusting Quinn’s seats and mirrors she smiled to herself knowing her plan was finally coming together.

Arriving at her home she carefully carried Quinn into the basement. While she thought Quinn was already perfect, there was just some minor adjustments Rachel thought would fit Quinn better. Strapping Quinn onto her work bench Rachel got to work quickly; she didn’t want her angel waking in the middle of surgery. She decided to get the hardest thing out of the way first. She performed various medical procedures and because of her research with stem cells she was able to transform Quinn’s clit into a growing penis. The procedure took Rachel half the night, and by 2am she decided she needed a break and would finish Quinn’s adjustments after some rest. Making sure Quinn wouldn’t wake anytime soon Rachel took went upstairs for 3 hours of rest. Once she woke up she started on Quinn’s piercing. Over the years Rachel has learned she loves chicks with piercing and she thought Quinn would look amazing with them. She sterilized the equipment and Quinn’s eyebrow and nose in preparation for the piercings, and within a few minutes Quinn now had two new pieces of jewelry. Rachel then promptly gave Quinn a gold star tattoo on the back of her right shoulder, before restyling her hair and dressing her in some of the new clothes Rachel has bought for her.  Now she waits for Quinn to wake.

* * *

It has been a day when Quinn finally begins to stir. Rachel’s excited to welcome her angel home, and explain why she was chosen.

“Glad to see you’re finally woke.” Rachel says. “I’ve been waiting patiently.”

A little disoriented Quinn realizes she’s strapped to a bed with IV’s in her arm. She looks down at herself taking note of the pain she feels in her genital area. Looking around the room she spots Rachel sitting in a corner watching her. “What’s going on? Where am I? Who are you? What are you going to do with me?”

Walking over to Quinn Rachel sits on the edge of the bed stroking Quinn’s now pink streaked short hair. “Welcome home Quinn. I’m Rachel and you have been chosen as my perfect mate. You were so exquisite when I saw you at the High School during your glee clubs Christmas performance that I knew you were just meant for me. This is your new home, Quinn, where we shall live happily ever after. After a few minor adjustments you are now perfect for me inside and out.”

Quinn begins to panic now, tears coming down her face. “What? Is that why I’m so sore? What did you do to me?”

“I’m sorry if you’re still sore but you should be healed in a few days’ time. I’ve applied some healing cream I invented that speeds the healing process substantially. We don’t want you spending the entire month on bed rest.” Rachel says smiling brightly. “As for what adjustments you have I’ll gladly go over them. You have a nose and eyebrow piercing, which I find highly appealing on woman. It makes you seem a bit rougher.” She then holds up a mirror so Quinn can see her face.

Quinn stares shocked at the image in the mirror. “My hair! What did you do to my hair?”

“You like it? I thought the pink streaks suited your new piercings and tattoo perfectly. It all completes the new image.” Rachel replies smiling.

“Tattoo?”

“But of course! You have a gold star tattooed on the back of your right shoulder. Every time I sign my name I put a gold star after it, but it’s a metaphor, and metaphors are important. My gold star is a metaphor for me being a star, and because you are my mate you are also a star. We have matching star tattoos, which symbolizes you are mine and I am yours.” Rachel explains wiping the tears from Quinn’s face.

Crying even harder Quinn asks her kidnapper about her genital pain.

“Well Quinn, I graduated with a PhD in medical science. I studied stem cell research and I was known for the progress I made. I was actually offered quite a big sum of money when I graduated a year ago to continue my research, but I had plans of my own. In laymen’s term I turned your clit into a fully functional penis, and surgically removed your female reproduction organs replacing them with male reproduction organs. The process was a success, but while you’re small in size at the moment you should grow profoundly over the next few days. You’re perfect.” Rachel says proudly.

At this news Quinn proceeds to faint.

 “Guess the excitement was too much to handle my angel.”Rachel then stands from the bed walking back to her chair in the corner. Continuing her vigil until the next time Quinn wakes.

* * *

Quinn wakes with a start the next day. After realizing she wasn’t dreaming and was in fact kidnapped, she starts looking for her kidnapper and finds her in the corner watching her like the last time. Quinn begins to struggle against her restraints.

“Good Morning, Quinn.” Rachel says chipper.

“What do you want with me! Why am I here?” Quinn yells, while beginning to cry once she realizes the restraints won’t give.

“I’ve already explained why you’re here, Quinn. You are my mate. You had the most potential to receive for my affections and now after a few minor adjustments you are perfect for me.”

“You’re sick, you know that? People will come looking for me. You won’t get away with this.” Quinn yells.

“On the contrary, Quinn, I’ve already gotten away with it. No one will even know you’re missing for at least a month. How convenient everyone thinks you won a free cruise. However, I’m sure in a months’ time we will have come up with some way of keeping your absence excusable.” Rachel explains calmly.

New tears spring to Quinn’s eyes when she realizes Rachel came up with the cruise and no one would truly be looking for her for a while. “So that’s it. You’re going to keep me here as your slave forever? I won’t get to see my family or my friends again?”

“As if you ever see your family as it is, Quinn.” Rachel says rolling her eyes.

“I’ve been watching you for a while now. I know you basically live alone and the only communications you have with your family is the weekly stipend they deposit into your bank account. I also know about your friends, whom I feel are poor company for the celibacy president to travel around with. You will be no one’s slave. If anything I will be a slave to pleasing you, Quinn.”

Rachel places her hand on top of Quinn’s. “You are my angel and I worship the ground you walk on. You shall have everything you want and more with me.”

Jerking her hand away as best she can, Quinn begins to yell. “How can you worship the ground I walk on when you have disfigured me? You changed me into this freak, and you expect me to be happy hear. You’re a sick crazy person and when my friends come for me you’ll be sorry.”

Moving away from the bed Rachel simple states, “Your idle threats don’t frighten me. I’m in charge and you’ll come to love me as much as I already love you in due time. Now, let us prepare for bath time. A good hygiene is important to staying healthy. Plus we wouldn’t want any infections to form.”

Quinn watches as Rachel brings over a bucket of warm water, a bar of unscented soap, and a wash cloth to her bed. Realizing she was about to be undressed in front of this crazy woman, most likely not for the first time, she begins to struggle against her restraints.

“Please stop struggling Quinn. I would hate to sedate you, but all this moving around isn’t good for your stitches.”

This stops any further struggling from Quinn. She accepts her fate laying there staring blankly at the ceiling as Rachel washes her up with the wash cloth, until she feels Rachel beginning to remove the bandages between her legs.

“What are you doing? Please don’t.” She begs.

“I have to check your stitches and change your bandages. Just relax and stay still for me. This won’t hurt much if you don’t move.”

Resigned to her fate Quinn lays as stiff as a board, hoping this nightmare will end soon. She feels Rachel’s’ gloved hands remove the badges covering her groin area then feeling her stitches. She lets out a gasp at a new sensation when she feels Rachel touch something that should definitely not be there. Something she has to get used to now that Rachel has captured her and changed her anatomy; her new penis. It’s hard to think about but she now has a penis and she’s going to probably be stuck with it for the rest of her life. She’s scared to look down but whatever Rachel is doing is giving her strange feelings and she’s not sure how she should feel about them. The curiosity is too much for her to bear so she looks down and sees the smallest penis she’s ever seen. She’s only ever seen about 3 before, and even though it’s the smallest yet it is enough to make her pass out again.

* * *

They fall into the same pattern over the next few days; Quinn waking to Rachel sitting in the corner watching over her, and Rachel explaining why she’s chosen to be her mate. Quinn’s resistance to Rachel starts to break. Instead of fighting every time bath time comes she just lays there dormant wishing the whole thing was over. Her stitches are now out and she no longer feels her piercing ache or her tattoo and her ache in her groin is down to a dull pain. She also no longer faints when she sees her new sex, which has already grown quite a bit. Rachel wants to measure her at the end of the week when she feels Quinn is done growing. Quinn can also now understand why guys like being touched because every time Rachel washes her she becomes semi-hard. It’s the most amazing feeling she’s ever experienced before, but she’s not telling Rachel that. The last thing she wants to do is encourage her kidnapper, especially when Rachel gets so excited when she’s semi-hard. The first time her new penis responded to Rachel’s touch her captor did a little dance that Quinn would have found adorable if the circumstances were different. Now Quinn just counts the days until her fake cruise is over and her friends begin to wonder where she is.


	2. Part 2

It has been eight days since Quinn's been captured. She still puts up a bit of a fight, but Rachel is sure she'll break within a day or two. She doesn't complain when Rachel bathes her anymore, Rachel is even certain she's enjoying bath time now. The look on Quinn's face is one of pure bliss when she's washing the demon between her angel's legs. Rachel's been tempted on more than one occasion to give into her desire to pleasure Quinn beyond her belief, but she has been resisting until Quinn ask for it herself. She wants Quinn to want it as bad as she does and she's sure she will soon enough. Unable to resist herself, Rachel has measured Quinn. 8 inches of thick golden rod lies between her angel's legs; it makes her mouth water and her panties wet every time she thinks about it. She's so proud of herself for pulling off such and impossible feat and she's proud of her angel for growing larger than average.

"Good morning. How are you feeling, my angel?"

"I would feel a hell of a lot better if I wasn't currently strapped to this be." Quinn sassed.

"Now, now Angel, remember what happened last time I tried to unstrap you. You tried to make a run for the door. Good thing I had the foresight to lock it when I entered the room or that could have been a horrible experience for all." Rachel calmly explains. "I don't understand why you would want to leave me. Haven't I treated you right? I've fed you top quality food, which I know you love, if the look on your face every time you take a bite is an indicator. I've bought you the cutest clothes, and I know you like them they look like things in your own closet. What more do you want, my angel?"

Quinn honestly couldn't hate the way Rachel treated her. She took great care of her, and gave her all the attention she desired. She also loved the food Rachel fed her. Being on the Cheerios! she missed out on enjoying so much amazing food, but this more than made up for the years lost to her crazy coach. The clothes weren't bad either; she loved everything Rachel had bought for her. She had no reason to complain about how she was treated. Rachel treated her like she was truly an angel sent from heaven and this feeling was new to Quinn. She was used to being judged by her peers, and lusted after by the guys in her class. She's never experienced the look of unconditional love she sees in Rachel's eyes and it's a bit overwhelming when she thinks about it. In the depths of her mind she's even willing to admit she loved the feeling she got from the attention and looks Rachel gave her. She'll even admit to liking the new additions to her body. Surprisingly she actually loves her new cock now. The feelings she gets at bath time are amazing, though she wishes Rachel would let her wash herself. There are only so many dead animals one can think of before they form some sort of complex, she thinks, and cumming in front of the cute crazy woman that captured her would be too mortifying.

"I just want to go home. Please. I miss my friends and I'm tired of being strapped down most the day. I promise I won't run if you unstrap me. It has been days since I foolishly tried to escape. I know I'm yours now." was the solemn reply.

Rachel walks over to the left side of Quinn's bed, and begins to unstrap the mostly blonde heads arm.

"We'll compromise. I'll unstrap your arms but I don't trust your legs not to make a break for it." Rachel quipped.

After unstrapping Quinn's arms from the bed Rachel set about bringing out the items needed for bath time.

Seeing this Quinn asked in the sweetest voice she had, "Can I wash myself today, Rachel. You take such good care of me; I don't want to be too needy. I can handle this now with my freed arms."

"Oh no Quinn, you're no bother at all! I enjoy taking care of you. Making you happy makes me happy." Rachel responded with a beaming smile.

"Well letting me wash myself would really make me happy, Rachel" Quinn replies blinking her eyelashes for added effect.

Moving towards the right side of Quinn's bed where the empty night stand was Rachel replied handing Quinn the wash cloth. "If you are sure, then okay my angel."

Nodding, Quinn takes the cloth from Rachel and starts removing the sheer nightgown she wears to sleep.

Rachel goes to sit in her chair in the corner intently watching Quinn. Watching as she dips the cloth in the bucket of water and rings out the access water. She's mesmerized as Quinn runs the wash cloth over her arms, then her chest. She's excited by the sight of her angel's breast. Small but perky, she thinks they'll fit perfectly in her hands. Dark nipples hardened by the water meeting the air in the room. Rachel wants nothing more than to reach out to her. She wants to wrap her mouth around those nipples sucking them into her mouth and never letting go. She wants to worship them; along with the rest of Quinn's body. She watches as the cloth descends further down her angels perfectly formed abs. She could run her hands over them all day if she had the chance. They're perfect just like her angel.

She keeps watching as Quinn washes her restrained legs. They're toned like those of an athlete; so strong. She can imagine them being able to support her weight as she's in Quinn's arms as they fuck against the wall. Hard and fast with her legs wrapped around Quinn's waist. She's always wanted to try that position. Finally Quinn reaches her favorite part. The reason she loves washing Quinn more than anything else; her huge cock. The demon is what she calls him, because he looks like he'll tear her up once she has him. She's really looking forward to that day. She gets to prove she can tame the beast.

She can't help but lick her lips at the sight of Quinn's cock standing at attention. This has been happening a lot lately. Bath time usually results in a hard Quinn with her eyes shut trying her best to get rid of her glorious erection. She doesn't understand why Quinn would want to get rid of it when Rachel just wants to swallow it whole. Put her non-existing gag reflex to some use. She wants to worship that part of Quinn the most. Show her how beautiful she is with it now. She's so into watching Quinn rub the cloth along her leaking cock-head she can't help the moan that escapes her lips.

* * *

 

Quinn couldn't believe that just happened. She was simply washing herself and sure she got hard but that was normal now. Rachel's pants and heavy breathing is new though. She's normally quite while she washes her; smiling brightly but still quiet. The sounds coming from Rachel is just so distracting, and she's already painfully hard. She stopped trying to think about the dead kittens when she saw Rachel's eyes trail the wash cloth she washed her stomach. The hunger in her eyes was just so enticing. She wanted to drown in the look. She's never been looked at that way and it made her harder more. She was a bit apprehensive when it came to washing her cock. She's never touched it before, but the look on Rachel's face makes her kind of excited. She can't explain it; she just wants to put on a show for her.

She's rubbing the cloth up and down her hard cock. It feels so good; the friction the cloth gives. It started off as simple washing up but listening to Rachel she started unconsciously stroking herself more and more. This has to be the hardest she's been since waking up strapped to this bed. She can see that she's leaking pre-cum now. Her eyes are darting back and forth between the cock between her legs and her captor in the corner. She sees Rachel lick her lips and she can hear herself start to breathe harder. She's so turned on right now. It's tempting to stroke her length without the cloth, but she's afraid of what that means; so she keeps stroking using the cloth as a shield. Protecting herself from truly becoming the depraved person she thinks she's turning into.

Who gets turned on by having the person that kidnaps them watch them bathe? A sick person, that's who; last thing she wanted was to be that sick person, but here she was masturbating for her kidnapper. She just couldn't stop; it felt amazing. She felt this foreign tightening in her stomach. She had an idea what that could meant and it just encouraged her hand to move faster. She was on the edge now. She could feel it; not much more needed before she found the release she didn't know she needed. She was so focused on her cock now; Rachel was only a background thought. Then she heard her moan, and that was all Quinn needed.

She came for the first time of her life. So blissful she was in tears. The wash cloth forgotten around her cock covered in her seed. She hadn't a care in the world as she lies back staring at the ceiling embracing this new feeling.

"Wow" Rachel whispered into the room.

That was the most erotic thing she's ever seen. She's completely turned on now. Maybe Quinn wouldn't mind having her help to finish cleaning herself.

"Quinn?" Rachel softly asks as she walks over to the bed kneeling in close to Quinn's cloth covered cock.

"Do you want me to finish cleaning you up?" She asks a dazed Quinn, receiving a small nod in reply.

Grabbing the soiled cloth Rachel brings it to the bucket of now cold water. Unable to resist herself, Rachel swipes her finger across Quinn's cum on the wash cloth. She can't help but taste Quinn, and it's the most amazing thing she's ever tasted. She can't wait to get more straight from the source, but only when Quinn is ready. Until then she will savor the small taste she got from the wash cloth and wait patiently.

The rest of the day things seemed to return to normal. Rachel sat in her corner chair and talked to Quinn; telling her about how happy they were going to be once Quinn embraced her new position as her mate. She foretold the future she saw them having together and how happy and in love they were going to be. Listing off everything she wanted to do for Quinn that she missed out on because of the parents she has. Rachel told Quinn how she'd love her and treat her like the angel she is and never let anything hurt her.

All Quinn could do was listen to Rachel talk, too embarrassed to say anything. She couldn't believe she did something so unlike herself in front of her kidnapper. She just couldn't stop herself, the look in Rachel's eyes as she bathe herself just sparked something inside of her and she wanted to continue for Rachel. She wanted to please her and she knew by the lustful look in her eyes that playing with her new cock would please her captor. She hated herself for wanting to please Rachel and she hated the proud feeling she got from making Rachel moan and for putting such a huge smile on her face after she was cleaned up. But most of all she hated how everything Rachel was saying was making her heart skip beats. She didn't want her heart to skip beats for Rachel; she didn't want to start falling for her kidnapper; the monster that turned her into this freak.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank ConservEr1e for the awesome beta work, and for alleviating my fears about this part. Now back to our scheduled programming...

Rachel was right; Quinn had been broken in the next two days. Quinn couldn't seem to contain herself or her erection while in Rachel's presence. The day after The Bath Time Incident, as Rachel had dubbed it, she walked into Quinn's room to check on her angel and have their morning chat.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel. She had noticed Rachel was attractive when she first opened her eyes after being  _perfected_ , as Rachel called her adjustments, but today she couldn't keep from showing her outward appreciation of Rachel's appearance. Rachel wasn't in anything she hadn't seen her in before—just a skirt and a tank top—but Quinn's new friend immediately sprang to attention. She couldn't help the blush that quickly spread over her face. Thankfully, Rachel just grinned and moved to sit in her chair. That was the most horrible thing to happen to her. At least yesterday she had a hand in it, so to speak, but this was totally involuntary. She was able to keep herself from achieving a full hard on for the rest of the day. She guessed the embarrassment was more than enough to discourage a repeat of yesterday's bath time.

The following day Quinn woke to a foreign feeling. She was surprised to find her cock was standing at attention. This had never happened before, and she found herself aroused and intrigued. She could remember the dream she was having before waking up. It involved Rachel and the straps attached to her bed. She was punishing her for turning her into a freak with a cock and a passion for her kidnapper. She was thrusting into Rachel wildly as she was strapped to the bed, calling her all kinds of unimaginable names. The oddest part about her fantasy was that Rachel was enjoying receiving the treatment, and she was enjoying giving it.

Thinking of her dream, Quinn stroked her morning wood idly through her gown. She was imagining doing demeaning things to Rachel as if she weren't still semi-strapped to her bed. Making her get on her knees and suck her well. Thrusting into Rachel's mouth with such force, making it hard not to gag on her 8 inches—absent gag reflexes be damned. Thinking of having Rachel deep throat her made Quinn hotter, she wanted to see herself now that she was full length without the barrier of the gown or a wash cloth. She noticed the pre-cum leaking from the head, and imagined Rachel's tongue licking it up. The thought alone made her moan. Using the pre-cum, Quinn started stroking herself faster. She was fascinated with how her cock looked and felt in her hand.

She closed her eyes and continued thinking about Rachel. Quinn imagined her riding her hard; bouncing on her cock freely. She felt herself buck up her hips as best she could, as if she was meeting Rachel's thrust. Moaning Rachel's name, she was ready to cum. She could feel it and she wanted to see it. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of her captor staring unashamedly at her once again stroking herself. The look of lust in Rachel's eyes, along with her in a deliciously short skirt and thin tank top that showed off Rachel's hardened nipples, was enough to send Quinn over the edge. Cum jetting out of her cock, landing on her stomach and hand; Quinn felt satisfied and surprisingly not the least embarrassed.

Seeing Quinn stoke herself to release again made Rachel moan. The sight of all that delicious cum squirting out of the demon between Quinn's legs was enthralling. Rachel just wanted to reach out and help herself. She did reach out to help herself.

Reaching out her hand to rub the cum on Quinn's stomach, she heard Quinn moan.

"That was most likely hotter than the last time you came, Quinn. I'm glad to see you enjoying your gift," Rachel confessed.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth, Rachel sucked her cum-coated fingers.

"Mmmm, you taste so good," Rachel moaned, as she knelt down in front of Quinn's stomach to lick off the cum.

Quinn moaned, feeling herself become hard again. Unable to stop herself, she broke and said something Rachel had been waiting for since she saw her. "Please."

Looking up at Quinn, Rachel asked, "Please what?"

"Please."

"You have to ask me for it, angel. Just give into your desires. I'm here to make you feel wanted and needed."

"Please, Rachel! I need you. I need you to make me feel… I don't know. Anything! I need you to just make me feel," Quinn begged.

"Well, since you need it, we shall do this right."

Rachel then proceeded to unstrap Quinn's legs from the bed.

"I think we're past the running away phase, don't you think?"

A simple nod was all Rachel got in response. Straddling Quinn's legs, Rachel began to pull the sleeping gown over Quinn's head, receiving no protest from her.

"You're beautiful, you know that? I knew when I saw you through the stall door that you would be perfect."

Rachel began to cup her hands over Quinn's breasts, massaging the nipples until they hardened.

"I love how responsive your breasts are. I didn't know they'd be this sensitive to my touch, but I like it," Rachel stated as she continued to rub Quinn's nipples.

Quinn couldn't help but moan. She never knew her breasts were so sensitive either, but with Rachel rubbing them, she was sure she was ready to cum again.

Rachel leaned down taking a nipple in her mouth, massaging it with her tongue and causing Quinn to moan louder. She started twisting the nipple that was still between her fingers as she nipped at the one in her mouth. Rachel loved the sounds Quinn made as she showed her breast how much she appreciated them. Kissing her way up to Quinn's neck, sucking on a pulse point, then moving back to down to explore the other nipple with her tongue, she was sure Quinn was ready to explode again. Her breaths were coming shorter, she was pleading with Rachel, calling out her name, but Rachel didn't want her fun to stop now. Leaving Quinn's sensitive breast alone, she began kissing down Quinn's cum-covered stomach; making sure to get a good taste of the drying cum, using her tongue to clear the surface completely. Going lower, Rachel finally reached her destination. The place she'd been waiting to explore with permission. She began kissing up the demon between Quinn's legs. Placing kisses all the way up until she reached the head, where she placed a lingering kiss. Swirling her tongue along the head, she made sure to scoop as much pre-cum into her mouth as she could. Making sure to keep her tongue exploring, she began to engulf the 8-inch demon until her nose met Quinn's stomach.

Feeling her cock hit the back of Rachel's throat, Quinn lost it and came hard. She grabbed Rachel's head, making sure she couldn't do anything but swallow.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned as she swallowed as much of Quinn's cum as she could. Using her tongue, she made sure to clean Quinn.

Still reeling from the waves of pleasure she felt, Quinn just smiled down at Rachel.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you, angel. I want to make you feel good always," Rachel purred as she laid on the side of Quinn.

Suddenly feeling slightly disgusted with herself, Quinn began to push her captor away.

"Please. I just want to be alone right now."

Pouting, Rachel stood at the side of the bed. "I understand. It's hard for people to fully accept their fate so soon, but the progress you've made is wonderful."

Smilingly she continued. "I'll go prepare you some food. I'm sure you worked up an appetite."

Watching as Rachel walked away, Quinn began to rethink the past hour. How could she give in like that? But it felt so great to feel her mouth on her like that. She'd never imagined doing that to any guy before, but now she understood why most wanted it. It had opened her eyes to so much; she couldn't go back to her old ways, or life, even if she wanted to.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ConservEr1e once again for the awesome beta work.

Later that week as Rachel was preparing their meal Quinn found herself in a state of contentment. She finds herself accepting her fate as Rachel’s mate. It’s not all bad. She gets fed every day, has nice clothes even if she doesn’t get to show them off, and she’s never lonely.

The only thing she truly misses from her previous life was her friends; Santana and Britney. They’ve been there for her most her life. Been through all the tough life revelations she’s had; accepting that her parents didn’t truly love her or want her, and realizing her sexuality. They taught her to be comfortable with herself and to never let anyone else dictate how she lived her life. She needed to talk to them about her recent discoveries; accepting her new body and falling for the person responsible for it all. Unfortunately they thought she was enjoying her winter vacation on a fancy cruise with no cell service.

“Rachel?” Quinn asked timidly.

“Yes, my angel” was the response she received as Rachel set their food on the end table near her bed.

“Could you untie my legs? I think I’ll be fine with them free.”

“You only think?” Rachel quipped as turned to face Quinn.

Annoyed Quinn responded with more confidence, “I know.”

Somberly she says, “I have accepted I’m not going anywhere. I may not know what awaits me on the other side of that door but I’m sure it would stop me from leaving you. Besides, who’d want me like this? I’m a freak”

Reaching for one of Quinn’s hands Rachel spoke with such love and conviction.

“Quinn you are not a freak. Nothing about you makes you a freak. From the top of your perfect pink streaked hair to the tips of you your toes.”

Caressing Quinn’s cheek she continued. “I want you exactly as you are now, and that is all that matters. You are my mate as I am yours. I accept you for all you are as you should me. You are perfect. And yes, I will untie your legs. I’ve been waiting for you to ask Quinn. This is another sign as to how close you are to seeing us as mates.”

Once her legs are untied she pulled her knees up wrapping her arms around them. She’s thinking of Rachel’s words. She spoke with such passion, which steered something up deep inside of Quinn. She’s beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Rachel’s words spoke such truth; she knew what she was saying and no one could tell her any different. Quinn wanted that in her life. That sense of knowing. She’s lived her life unsure. Never sure what she meant to her parents, never sure why her current boyfriend was with her, and not sure what her purpose in life was. She only did what was expected, but now she knew. She knew she was meant for great things and she knew she was meant for Rachel. Sure they started off weird and she was resistant but now she knew. This was where she belonged. There was only one question she had now.

“Rachel, I know you explained this already but I wasn’t ready to hear it then. I’m ready now. Why did you choose me? What was it about me that I was the one?” Quinn asked, the meal all but forgotten.

“Well Quinn when I was a young girl I use to love watching the stars at night. They were so beautiful in the night sky. I’ve always felt connected to them; like they were of kin. My fathers’ told me once that I was a fallen star. That they used to look at the stars together asking for a child of their own, as if one would fall down for the sky for them to love. On the night I was born a star did indeed fall from the sky and they declare it was me. The stars above answered their prayers, and gave them me. So when I asked why I loved looking out at the stars so much they told me I was simply looking for my matching star to fall. I finally saw it, when I was six. A beautiful falling star passed in front of my window. I knew it was mines; that the star was my match. Do you know when that star fell, Quinn?”

Watching Quinn shake her head Rachel continued.

“It fell August 16th, 1994.”

Quinn’s eyes grew in recognition of the date. She knew that date. She celebrated on that day every year since she was born. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, yet she could at the same time. Rachel was a star and she was her mate, a fellow star that has fallen from the sky to be together on earth. It sounded so out there that if this was any time before her calling she would have thought the person was crazy. Now she just felt this was true; in her gut. She was a star and Rachel was her mate.

Turning to her now cold food, Quinn silently ate. She wasn’t sure how she should proceed with this information. She believed Rachel, but now what? Did they start living life like they were a normal couple? Could she leave her room? Could she see her friends? What about her education? She has always wanted to graduate and get out of Lima. Would she be able to do that now that she was Rachel’s?

“Now what?” she asks.

“Now we finish our food then you shower.”

“And then?”

“Then we have the rest of our lives to just be together doing whatever makes us happy.”

Quinn smiled at that as she placed a spoonful of food in her mouth. She could live the rest of her life doing the things that made her happy. She could live happily ever after with Rachel as her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked this as complete but i may add an addition smutty scene later if wanted.


End file.
